


Future Tense

by SeungminVocalLegend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Angst, Charcaters Watch Their Show, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy, How Do I Tag, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaction, Sad, basically the gang all sit down and watch aot, characters watch, dont expect much from me, how, im horrible at updating chaptered fics, no like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminVocalLegend/pseuds/SeungminVocalLegend
Summary: A chance to change their fate. A chance to live happily. A chance at freedom earlier than he expected.(A God offers to let them see their futures. Who are they to say no?)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, all other ships are gen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Future Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii :)
> 
> ok so I want to start of by saying thank you for reading this fic! this first chapter is quite short but don't worry, the chapters will get longer 
> 
> This fic is a reaction fic, wherein eren and a few others basically watch the entirety of attack on titan! there'll be 2-3 establishing chapters until the episodes start rolling. updates will probably take a while because I will need to write the transcript of the episodes myself, and I just finished rewatching aot and don't want to rewatch again too quickly 
> 
> feel free to comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever you want :))
> 
> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, it belongs to Hajime Isayama

Eren sighed, staring out at the tilled land and grassy hills, rolling in the golden rays of the afternoon sun. There weren't any houses to obscure his view from where he stood on Trost's outer wall. Most people who once lived under Wall Maria elected to live slightly further away from the inner walls, as to not disturb the Garrison. Or so they said. They probably just wanted to avoid the sloppy, drunk mess that the Garrison once was. Well, not like it did much good for them. They had to run a long way away to escape the titans five years ago. 

No, instead of houses, there were miles of farmland, previously growing fine wheat and healthy livestock. Back before the piece of shit Colossus Titan had taken everything from him and the countless others who lived in the embrace of Maria.

He took a deep breath to try and calm the rage burning inside him. Armin had suggested that he should try and be a bit less… intense after his fight with Jean the night before. ' _It’s not my fault he was asking for it,'_ Eren thought, disgruntled before focussing back on the view from where he stood. The 104th Training Corps had been allowed on the wall a couple of times during training, but Shadis was much too strict in instructing them for them to appreciate the stunning view. Now, with some free time after he and Samuel had cleaned the cannons which were assigned to them quickly, he let his eyes wander.

The river to his left glittered like pure gold, contrasting with the clear grey spotting the water without the light of the sun. Beige, darkened cobblestone lined either side of the clear water, beaten and smooth from the combined efforts of the heat and the lake. The cobblestone sprung up to form an arch near the wall, where the river flowed into Rose. Eren couldn’t quite make out the details from where he stood, but he imagined it would have an elaborate carving of Maria’s elegant face, with her tall crown painted black so that no one could miss her regality. To his right, past the tilled fields, Eren could only just make out a cluster of towering trees, scowling down (or occasionally up) at any titan which dared cross his path. From that distance, he couldn’t tell if the trees were beech or oak.

50 metres off the ground, wind ruffling his hair, Mina and Thomas chatting quietly as they cleaned, Connie struggling to keep his cannon upright while grumbling that Sasha should be helping him and not sneaking off. Eren hoped that true freedom would be the feeling of content that washed over him multiplied by one million. He had finally graduated, he would join the Survey Corps as soon as they returned from their expedition. And he would exterminate, destroy, kill every last titan. Yeah, he would miss Sasha, Connie, Marco, Reiner and all the others off to join the Military Police, maybe he would even miss Horse-Face and his stupid honesty, but at least he knew they were safe. And he would kill every ugly titan to make sure that they stayed safe, so that they could experience true freedom along with him and Mikasa and Armin. 

He turned towards the energetic lake and wandered how similar it was to the sea.

And then he screamed in agony as it felt like his brain was being split into two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> no real action in this ones and it's really short but chapters will probably get quite a bit longer. I'm really not looking forward to transcribing the episodes haha 
> 
> please don't get your hopes up for updates. I'm already in the process of writing chapter 2 but i have really bad motivation. I've tried multi chaptered fics before but I usually end up abandoning them and deleting them when there's no updates in a while, but I have big things planned for this one! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
